


Sward

by kaige68



Series: Word of the Day March 2017 [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: Just a little patch of grass, a sward.  The expanse in front of them was full of them.





	

Just a little patch of grass, a sward. The expanse in front of them was full of them. Dotted with them. Faraday smiled a bit at the thought of a plain being dotted with grass. Mostly it was dirt, but now and then, patches of grass. 

Vasquez snored lightly beside him in the early morning light. It was the only time he appreciated Vasquez’s snoring. (Vasquez never seemed to find his snoring something to appreciate, as said the near permanent bruise in Faraday’s ribs.)

This felt like life, a bit. Places where the land rose, places where there were gopher holes that a man wouldn’t see until it was too late. Mostly dirt, but here and there were idyllic swards. 

Faraday smiled at the sunrise.


End file.
